Lázálmok homoktengerében
by KatieWR
Summary: Két katona a sivatag közepén, a vizük kevés, élelmük egyáltalán nincs...


Üdv! Egy este alatt összedobott one-shot, kivételesen – szerintem – shounen-ai szál nélkül, szóval bárki nyugodtan olvashatja ^^ Kellemes olvasást!  
-

Lázálmok homoktengerében

- Nem értem, mi a fene baja volt a vonattal? - tette fel a kérdést morogva, dühösen a fiú.  
- Úgy gondoltam, azzal sokkal nagyobbat kerülnénk – jött a higgadt válasz.  
- Persze, és nem lett volna időnk rá? - szegezett neki új kérdést, és fújt egyet.  
Mély hallgatás.  
- Naná, hogy lett volna! - válaszolt magának. - De nem, induljunk neki a sivatagnak egy rongyos úton _autóval_! Gratulálok, Ezredes, ezt aztán jól elcseszte! - dühöngött, és ha most a lába elé került volna valami kőféle, biztosan jó messzire elrúgja. Csakhogy semmi ilyesmi nem került a bakancsa orra elé a rengeteg poron, és homokon kívül. Így csak mérgesen trappolt a férfi után.  
- Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy be fog dögleni az a kocsi, mondd csak? - fordult félig hátra.  
- Mondjuk onnan, hogy fél óra kocsikázás után sem mozdult a kilométer számláló. Esetleg, a zörgésből, kattogásból, vagy abból, hogy el sem akart indulni azaz átkozott fémszörnyeteg! - sorolta a lehetőségeket nagy elánnal. - Most komolyan ennyire rohan vissza valamelyik nőjéhez a Centralba, vagy egyszerűen csak meglágyult az agya? - tette fel a költői kérdést.  
- Jól van, jól van, beismerem, az én hibám, lehettem volna körültekintőbb is. Most boldog vagy?  
- Egyáltalán nem vagyok boldog! Itt vagyunk a semmi közepén, a sivatagban egy olyan úton, amit már félig betemetett a homok, és talán a vasút megépülése előtti időkben járhattak rajta utoljára! A következő településről fogalmunk sincs, hogy miféle, vagy egyáltalán milyen messze van, ráadásul két üveg víznél több sincs nálunk!  
- Nem lehet olyan messze... - mélázott el. - És ha jól tudom, már voltál hasonló helyzetben, szóval nem is értem, miért vagy ennyire kiakadva – jegyezte meg.  
- Ajánlom, hogy ne legyen messzire! - sziszegte a fiú, és a másik mondatot nemes egyszerűséggel figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
Piros kabátjának kapucnija a fejére volt borítva, árnyékot vetett arcára és világos aranyszín szemeire. Nem a hőséggel volt gondja. Azt még el is viselte, bár téli születésű volt, a nyarat mindig jobban kedvelte, és már egészen megszokta, hogy mindig hosszú nadrágot és felsőt hord. Sokkal inkább azzal volt problémája, hogy sem élelmük, sem vizük nincs annyi, amiből több napig ellehetnének. Hogy pontosabbak legyünk, élelmük egyáltalán nem volt, vizük is csak az a két üvegnyi, amelyet már a szőke említett. Bár azt talán még alkímiával meg is oldhatnák, de akkor is elég kilátástalan a helyzetük.  
A másik alak kék katonai egyenruhát viselt, az ő arcát semmi nem takarta a Nap tűző sugarai elől, sőt az egyenruha felső része a karjára volt terítve, csak a fehér ing volt rajta. Így is nagyon melege volt, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan képes fiatalabb társa ennyire beöltözve elviselni a hőséget.

Ahogy telt az idő, és délelőttből délután lett, a Nap lassan eléjük vándorolt, így biztosak lehettek benne, hogy nyugat felé tartanak. Edward az est leszálltával tompa sajgást kezdett érezni a bal térde és a jobb válla környékén. De ezt csak akkor vette észre, mikor megálltak kicsit a sötétben. Nem törődött különösebben a dologgal, inkább engedélyezett magának egy korty vizet az üvegéből, ami még több, mint félig tele volt.  
Aztán figyelte az Ezredest, ahogy lecsúszik egy magasabb homokbuckáról, és leül mellé.  
- Láttam a várost, de nem tudom, milyen messze lehet – mondta. - Aludjunk kicsit, majd később tovább indulunk – tanácsolta.  
- Rendben – bólintott rá a szőke is, majd ahogy volt, ott helyben lefeküdt a langyos homokra. Pár óra alvás jót fog tenni neki...  
Ahogy egyre hűvösebb lett, egyre jobban fázott, s mikor összébb akarta húzni magát, a bal térdébe fájdalom nyilallt. Megdermedt egy pillanatra, majd gyorsan ellazította az izmait, és kisebb mozdulatot tett. Végigfutott rajta a hideg, és a fájdalom újra fellángolt. Nem értette, mi lehet a baj. Eddig semmi probléma nem volt az automail-lel, pont most kezd el vacakolni? Újra kirázta a hideg, a fogai összekoccantak. Összébb húzta magán a kabátját, és próbált még kicsit aludni, de nem volt képes, vacogott, s még az is jól esett neki, hogy a rendes kezét a hűlő homokba fúrta, legalább az ne fázzon.  
Mustang mellette hasonló gondokkal küszködött, s mikor megelégelte a fázást, inkább felült, és a mellette lévő útitársára pillantott.

- Alszol? - érdeklődte suttogva.  
- Nem – jött a felelet, s a szőke is felült. - Fázom – közölte.  
- Akkor talán induljunk tovább – indítványozta. - Akkor nem fogunk fázni.  
- Jó – válaszolta, és nagyon lassan felállt. A fájdalom csak erősödött, mikor a bal lábára állt. Így nem fog messzire menni...  
Csak akkor indult el, mikor az Ezredes már előtte volt valamivel, ne tűnjön fel neki hamarabb, mint szükséges, hogy sántít. Pontosabban alig tud járni. Részletkérdés.  
Amikor feljött a Nap a hátuk mögött, kissé megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottak fel, az első sugarak is kedvesen melegítették a hátukat. Aztán persze pár óra múlva ismét olyan erővel perzselt az égitest, hogy árnyékban lehetett harmincöt-negyven fok. Csakhogy árnyék sehol, egyedül a poros-homokos út, és a rengeteg homokbucka.  
- Csendes vagy – jegyezte meg a férfi indulásuk után jó öt órával. Már délelőtt kilenc felé járt az idő.  
- Ne párologtasson, ha nem muszáj, és fogja be – mordult vissza a szőke fogcsikorgatva. Igazából minden figyelmét az kötötte le, hogy miért fájhat ennyire a lába, hogyan léphetne, hogy ne fájjon ennyire, és közben ne maradjon le nagyon a felettese mögött. Hiába igyekezett, a távolság közöttük nőtt. Nem sokat, de biztos volt benne, hogy tovább fog nőni, ha Mustang nem lassít, méghozzá egyre gyorsabban.  
A beszélgetés ezzel annyiban is maradt, ám egy óra múlva iszonyatos fejfájása lett. Ivott egy kicsit, hátha az a probléma, de nem múlt a fájdalom. Sőt, minden lépésre a hideg rázta. Kezdett megijedni, meg persze, dühös is volt, hogy pont most kell a testének fellázadnia ellene. Most, amikor több szüksége van az erőnlétére és a kitartására, mint bármikor.  
- Ezredes... - szólt a férfi után halkan, de az rögtön visszafordult. - Álljunk meg egy kicsit – kérte.  
- Rendben – bólintott, és mivel a fiú ott helyben leült, visszasétált hozzá, és mellé telepedett. A szőke megnedvesítette kicsit cserepes ajkait, majd összébb húzta magán a kabátot. Majdnem reszketett a hidegtől.  
Mustang figyelte egy kicsit a szőke alkimistát, majd megkérdezte:  
- Jól vagy?  
- Igen – felelte csendesen.  
- Sápadt vagy – jegyezte meg a férfi tovább mustrálva őt.  
- Lehet – hagyta rá. Egyre jobban keringtek a gondolatai akörül, hogy lefekszik, és alszik, nem érdekli semmi. Ám ezt nem tehette meg. Nem akart hisztizni, hogy aztán, ha túlélik ezt, örökké azt hallja az Ezredestől, hogy még ennyit sem bírt ki. Inkább akkor szenvedett csendesen, magában. Majd ha végre elérik azt a várost, amit Mustang az éjjel látott, kialussza magát, és nem lesz semmi baja.  
Tovább indultak, de újabb egy óra múlva érezte, gondolatai lassulnak, nem képes tartani a fonalat a saját eszmefuttatásán, és a lába egyre jobban fáj, már-már pokolian égő érzés volt ott, ahol esősebb napokon esetleg tompa sajgás, egyéb iránt semmi nem jelentkezett.  
Zihált, mintha futott volna, pedig éppen csak vánszorgott vagy tíz méterrel lemaradva az Ezredes mögött, és ahogy ő lassult, a férfi úgy távolodott tőle egyre gyorsabban. Talán észre sem veszi, hogy ő már alig-alig képes menni, és egyszerűen elhagyja itt a sivatag kellős közepén...  
Lehunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra, majd mikor újra felpillantott, egészen más szögből látta a világot. Közvetlenül az orra előtt pici homokkupac volt, érezte testén, a ruháin is átszüremlő homok forróságát, de nem érdekelte. Csak a lába ne fájna ennyire...!

Ismét becsukta kicsit a szemeit, és csak akkor nézett fel, mikor valami hozzáért az arcához.  
- Edward! Edward, hallasz engem? - szólongatta az Ezredes, s arcán ijedtséget látott. De lehet, csak képzelte. Akkor már nem látott rendesen.  
- Azt hiszem... - motyogta válaszként.  
- Lázas vagy – közölte a férfi, és felkapta az egyik üveget a földről, lecsavarta a tetejét, és a vállai alá nyúlva ülőhelyzetbe húzta a fiút. - Igyál egy kicsit.  
Szorgosan nyelte a langyos kortyokat, s mire észbe kapott, már csak alig fél kortyra való víz lötyögött az üveg alján. Pedig tudott még volna inni, de mennyit...  
- Fel tudsz állni? - kérdezte Mustang.

- Nem tudom... a lábam... fázom... - tette egymás mellé a szavakat össze-vissza, mintha a mondat nagy részét csak magában mondta volna ki.  
A Láng megcsóválta a fejét. Ez így nem lesz jó... A szőke láthatóan az ájulás határán volt, és a település, amit látott, még sehol sincs. A lehető leggyorsabban orvosra van szüksége!  
- Jól van, akkor a hátamra veszlek, gyere – ültette fel, és guggolt elé.  
- Mi? - kérdezte bágyadtan, majd mikor a mondat értelme eljutott a tudatáig, gyenge tiltakozásba fogott. Ám addig a férfi felvette, s bár kicsit megingott a súlya alatt, pár lépés után már biztosan tartotta, s ő meg sem mozdult, karjai a férfi vállairól lógtak le, fejét hátára fektette.  
- Maradj nyugton, és inkább pihenj egy kicsit – tanácsolta. - Élvezd ki a helyzetet – tette hozzá hátramosolyogva.  
- Gyí, Mustang... - motyogta félálomban az utolsó értelmes gondolatát, majd lehunyva a szemeit elaludt.  
Nem aludt nyugodtan, bár a lába nem fájt már annyira. A láz még mindig kínozta, s hiába nyitotta ki a szemeit, nem a valóságot látta maga körül. Furcsa dolgokat pillantott meg: magasról hulló, finoman permetező vízesést, színes fényeket, fekete karokat, melyek magukkal ragadták s mégsem, szakadó eső cseppjeit, fák zöld lombját, az édesanyját, valaki kedves mosolyát. Mindezt hang nélkül, egészen addig, míg már csak a teljes sötétség nem maradt, és valaki nem szólongatta a nevén. Egy pillanatra felnézett, s furcsa délibábot látott, házakat, és feléjük tartó embereket, majd végleg magával ragadta az álom és a kimerültség furcsa keveréke, és kikapcsolta az agyát, hogy ne kelljen több rémképet látnia.

Csendes kattogást hallott. Vajon mi kattoghat ilyen kitartóan? Nem értette. Nem úgy volt, hogy a sivatagban van? A homokdűnék között pedig semmi nem kattog. Legalábbis ő úgy tudta.  
Szomjas volt. Rettentően szomjas. Levegőt venni is fájdalmas volt, nyelni nem is tudott.  
Kinyitotta a szemeit. Szürkés plafont pillantott meg, de csak az árnyékok miatt volt szürke – valójában fehér volt. Amikor ez lassan tudatosult benne, tekintetét arrébb mozdította, most a vakítóan fehér paplanon állapodott meg, ami rajta volt. Ki tette rá, és miért...? Egyáltalán, hogyan került ide? Mozdult kicsit, a puha ágy is mozdult vele, de nem recsegett vagy ropogott, a matraca szivacsból lehetett. A bal lábát is megmozdította kissé, de a fájdalom csak tompán jelentkezett, mintha csak közölni akarná: „én is itt vagyok ám!" De ez már nem volt elviselhetetlen. Vajon mi történt? És az Ezredes? Ő hol van?  
Még mindig gyötörte a szomjúság. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és meglátott egy kancsót, valamint egy pohár vizet. Jobb karjára támaszkodva félig ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, majd bal kezével elnyúlt a pohárért. A víz hullámot vetett, a fogása gyenge volt, de megtartotta a poharat, a száraz ajkaihoz emelte, és ivott.  
Pár másodperc alatt kiitta az egész pohár tartalmát, és úgy érezte, mintha újjá született volna. Még mindig szomjas volt. De már elbírta a kancsót, és ivott még másfél pohár vizet, majd visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. Gondolkodása valamelyest tisztult, de csak annyira emlékezett, hogy nagyon rosszul érezte magát, összeesett, talán, vagy elájult, és most itt van. Na de hol? Az egész egy zavaros álomképre hasonlított, mintha igazából meg sem történt volna, csak a láza miatt álmodott össze mindenfélét.  
Míg ezen gondolkodott, újra elnyomta az álom, és majd csak később, beszélgetés hangjaira ébredt fel.  
- Ezredes...? - kérdezte karcos hangon, aztán megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Na végre, hogy felébredtél – jött egy vidám hang válaszul. - Már azt hittem, nem is kelsz fel többet. - Biztosan Mustangé volt.  
Értetlenül rápislogott, majd megkérdezte:  
- Mi történt?  
- Rosszul lettél, és elhoztalak a városig. Jó három napja meg sem mozdultál. Hogy érzed magad? - érdeklődte, s a szőke meglepődött, kedves kérdés volt.

- Álmosan – felelte lassan, kábán. - De amúgy egész jól, azt hiszem – tette hozzá. - Szomjas vagyok - jutott eszébe, és a pohara tartózkodási helye felé pillantott. A kancsó azóta tele lett, ahogyan a pohár is. Most vette csak észre a kerek kis asztalt, amin az éltető elem nyugodott.  
Mustang elmosolyodott rajta, közelebb lépett hozzá, és odaadta neki a poharat. Megint ivott vagy fél liter vizet, míg úgy érezte, nem veszélyezteti a kiszáradás, majd felült az ágyon, körbenézett, és megakadt a tekintete az eddig csendesen álldogáló idős bácsin.  
- Hát ő...? - kérdezte a felettesére nézve.  
- Az orvos, aki segített rajtad – felelte neki Mustang.  
- Ó... köszönöm. Mi volt a bajom? - kérdezte. Neki ugyanis még mindig fog fogalma sem volt.

- Nem figyelmeztetett az orvos, hogy a csatlakozás érzékeny lehet a nagy hőingásra, és belázasodhatsz tőle? - kérdezett vissza az ősz doktor.  
- Nem... - rázta meg a fejét a szőke. - Mikor kelhetek fel? - akarta tudni.  
- Ha jól érzed magad fiam, bármikor – volt a bácsi válasza. Ezzel Edward le is lökte magáról a paplant, majd azzal a lendülettel vissza is rántotta magára. Ugyanis egy alsón kívül nem volt más rajta, amit eddig észre sem vett.  
- Hol vannak a ruháim? - tudakolta rögtön vöröslő arccal.

A vonat zötykölődött alattuk, de ez megnyugtató volt a számukra, a sivatag maradékát így sokkal egyszerűbb és kényelmesebb volt átszelni.  
- Tényleg, Ezredes... - kezdte a szőke, majd megvárta, míg a férfi rá figyel a mélázást mellőzve.  
- Hm?  
- Mondtam valamit... amíg elértünk a városig?  
- Ezt-azt... például, hogy hagyjalak ott. - A szőke hátradőlt az ülésen, egy pillanatra kinézett az ablakon. Nem akarta végiggondolni, mi lett volna vele, ha a férfi teljesít egy ilyen lázálmos kérést.  
- Aha... - bólintott végül.  
- Igazából felét nem is értettem, úgyhogy nem tudok nagyon mit mondani – tette hozzá.  
- És miért nem hagyott ott? - tette fel a kérdést. Elvégre, a felettesének sokkal könnyebb lett volna, ha őt nem kell cipelnie még fél napig, nem kell hallgatnia a zagyvaságait, és a maradék vizük nagy részét is megitta...  
- Szép is lett volna tőlem, ha az egyik beosztottamat ott hagyom betegen a sivatagban – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- És ha estére sem találja meg a várost? - feszítette tovább a húrt a kérdéssel.  
- Tovább mentem volna – vont vállat. - Az öcséd péppé verne, ha nem vinnélek haza épségben, szóval nincs más választásom, vigyáznom kell rád.  
- Jellemző... csak magát félti – morogta a szőke, és most hosszabban bámult ki az ablakon.  
- Ugyan már, nem volna ki morogna nekem folyton, és hiányoznál... - mondta, és a könyve mögé rejtette a sejtelmes félmosolyát. - Amúgy meg, már csak azért sem hagyhattalak ott, mert miattam kerültél abba a helyzetbe – tette hozzá már tárgyilagos hangon, csak fél szemmel felpillantva. Azt is óvatosan leste csak, hogy a szőke nagy szemekkel ránéz, majd elmosolyodik, és elhelyezkedve behunyja a szemeit, és azzal a finom mosollyal az arcán alszik el.

_Katie Cat; 2010. 06. 06._

-  
Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok!  
A változatosság kedvéért hamarosan jövök valami olvasnivalóval ^^


End file.
